


For Arwen

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel the light go out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Arwen

FOR ARWEN

He would always be haunted by the memories of her. There was no place in all of Eru’s creation that he would not hear her voice or see her face. She had been his sun and his moon for all these many years. Though she was far away, he’d known when her voice stopped, when her light went out. There would never, in the rest of time, be a joy that was not tempered by her absence, by her loss. 

He tossed a pebble in the sea as he gazed toward the east, toward Arda. 

“Goodbye, my child. Rest well.”

~end~


End file.
